


Stiles wants a Pack Roadtrip

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles wants a pack roadtrip, and the pack agrees, but Derek isn't having it, there might be a way to compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles wants a Pack Roadtrip

****  
  
Stiles rushed into the Hale house, managing to somehow avoid tripping over thresholds and came to a stop in front of the TV. His was red and he looked flustered, as if he’d ran for much further than from his jeep.  
  
“Stilinski, move, your skinny little existence is covering the TV.”  
  
Jackson glared from the couch, Stiles rolled his eyes and took a deep breath,  
  
“If this is about the roadtrip again, the answer is still no” Derek chimed in from his chair.  
  
Stiles visibly deflated for a second and then started back up again,  
  
“Yes, this is about the roadtrip, and we’re having one. Pack bonding, see more of the country, c’mon, it’ll be fun! An adventure! Seriously dude, most of us haven’t even left Beacon Hills.”  
  
Most of the pack had been absent when Stiles had came up with his ‘brilliant’ idea of a pack road trip and perked up at it’s mention. Isaac rolled his eyes and smiled at Stiles, trying to be encouraging, but doubting that he would have any luck convincing the Alpha that a roadtrip would be a good idea.  
  
“A roadtrip? That sounds pretty cool actually, where would we go?” Erica said where she’d stretched out on the middle of the couch.  
There were a few more mutterings but mainly about whose car they would take, could they rent a van?  
  
“See, I told you it was an awesome idea, the pack agrees with me.” Stiles beamed proudly at the pack, Scott snorted and said:  
  
“Well, everyone has to come up with good ideas sometimes. You just happened to be lucky. Erica is right though, where would we go?”  
  
Suddenly there a near-unanimous voting that the pack should go on a roadtrip and Derek finally came back into the discussion.  
  
“No, no roadtrip, no ‘adventures’, we are not going and if we would, we wouldn’t be renting a bus. Do you have any idea how much that costs?” Derek glared but the pack in general took little notice.  
  
“What about a camping trip? We could pack some stuff, head over to the lake, maybe even try fishing, Mr. Stilinski’s been trying to teach me.” Isaac said, unsure of how his idea would be met.  
  
Derek thought back on all the camping trips his family had when he was younger, how they’d all gotten together and helped out. He looked over at his pack, noticed the hopeful expressions and knew that if he did say no to this as well, Stiles would find a way to spirit his pack away on a roadtrip, with or without his permission. He nodded.  
  
“A camping trip would be good.”  
  
The pack cheered though Jackson looked like he wanted to protest. Boyd looked over at his Alpha and noticed the look of someone wrapped up in old memories. He made a note to talk to him and see what he felt they should bring on this trip, left up to the pack there might not be anything besides fishing poles. He tuned back in to Stiles and Jackson were arguing over the quality of various fishing poles, Stiles arguing that the price didn’t always guarantee the quality. He snickered when Jackson finally asked:  
  
“How would you know Stilinski, it’s not like you could fish!”  
  
Stiles stood his ground and pointed out that he and his dad had won an award 3 years in a row when he was younger.  
  
In the end it was decided that they would go in two weeks, which would give them to get permission from parents for those still under 18 and make lists and pack everything necessary.  
  
  
Stiles smiled on the way home from the Hale house, knowing that a camping trip might not be the same adventure as the original idea of a roadtrip, but with six werewolves and a handful of humans it would no doubt be just as exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> To fill my adventure square on my bingo card. Let me know if there's any mistakes I should fix.


End file.
